My Happy Ending
by The Rogue Cajun
Summary: Set after Gambits trial. A Remy Rogue songfic to Avril Lavigne's My Happy Ending


**Dislaimer- I don't own the X-men, sadly. And I don't own the song "My Happy Ending" by Avril Lavigne  
**  
**My happy ending  
**  
_Lets talk this over_

_ It's not like we're dead _

_Was it something I did?_

_ Was it something you said?_  
  
There he stood in the cold barren wasteland of Antarctica. Abandoned by his team-mates, his friends, his lover. One small mistake. One wrong decision and he had lost all of them. In the red and black eyes of Remy LeBeau this wasn't entirely fair. What about all the deaths Jean had caused as Phoenix? Or the death toll of thousands that Logan had accumulated over the years? Why were the deaths that he had caused so much worse? Because he could recall doing them? Because unlike the others he couldn't blame the circumstances? He had had these thoughts, this guilt with him for years. He was young following orders. Just like he had done for most of his life, with the thieves guild, with Sinister, with the X-men. And what about all the good he had done with the X-men? Did that count for nothing now? He had been repenting for long enough. He didn't deserve this.  
  
_Don't leave me hangin _

_In a city so dead _

_Held up so high  
  
On such a breakable thread  
  
You were all the things I though I knew_

_ And I thought we could be_  
  
As he slowly pursued his futile quest through the snow he wondered what had done it. What had made her leave him here? After the night in the cave he thought that she would stick with him no matter what. But then he had been wrong about a lot of things nowadays.  
  
How could she have done this to him?!? He understood she was angry but leaving him in Antarctica to die was unreasonable. Besides she had already ripped out his heart. Being without her was punishment enough.  
  
_You were everything, everything I wanted, _

_We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it_  
  
This was not what was meant to happen.  
  
Him and Rogue were meant to be together forever. They were going to get married and have babies and a house in the country with a white picket fence and a phone box near by so they could change into their X-men costumes when duty called. Well maybe not the phone box...or the babies since sex with Rogue was out of the question. Just over a week ago they had been young, happy and in love. Then just because of one little secret. She had broken up with him and left him to die in a frozen hell. And it wasn't as if she was perfect either. Talk about secrets! Hell, he didn't even know her real name! And what about Carol Danvers? She was as good as dead but no one left Rogue in Antarctica. She was forgiven.  
  
_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_

_ All this time you were pretending,_  
  
Those good times they had shared. The millions of times they had told each other they loved them. Were those all worthless now? Did they mean nothing to her? Did she really loved him the way she had told him she did, had she been lying to him to just like everyone else? He guessed so. She had lied to him.....again.  
  
_So much for my happy ending_

* * *

_You've got your dumb friends  
  
You know what they say  
  
They tell you I'm difficult  
  
But so are they_  
  
Whispers, rumours and lies had followed Rogue around the institute since she had returned from the trial. People who had never met her or Remy talking about how much of a bitch she had been to leave him there. Left him to die in the snow. Their words killed her as much as leaving him had done.  
  
She had loved him  
  
She had truly loved him and still did. It wasn't her fault that what had happened. It was out of her control. It had to be done or so she told herself to stop the tears running down her cheeks.  
  
And what of those who had thought Gambit to be guilty to begin with. They were willing for him to die by guillotine but yet they were able to express their opinion when she had left him in the snow.  
  
It was amazing the amount of people who had disapproved of a thief joining the institute yet didn't mind a killer in their home. She wasn't to blame, she told herself.  
  
_But they don't know me _

_Do they even know you _

_All they things you hide from me _

_All the shit that you do._  
  
These disapproving others. They hadn't been there. They hadn't seen what she had seen. No one had. Save for Remy.  
  
They hadn't seen the blood and carnage and destruction that he had caused. They hadn't seen the lives lost. They hadn't heard the screams of pain and the cries for mercy that haunted Rogues dreams. They hadn't seen the children that had been turned into orphans or the parents who had lost a young infant.  
  
The others couldn't complain they had no right to. They didn't understand that what she did that day was the single hardest thing she had ever had to do. They didn't understand how much love she had had for that man. She had loved everything about him from his red and black eyes to the mixed spices and bourbon smell his trench coat had when he wrapped it round her when she was cold.  
  
She loved the way that his forehead would crinkle when he was thinking. She loved the lines around his mouth when he had smiled. She had loved the way he put his arms around her and promised it would be okay. He had promised her. He had lied to her...again.  
  
_You were all the things I though I knew _

_And I thought we could be_  
  
She had truly believed she knew him. She had truly believed that they were going to stay together forever. She had truly thought that he had meant what he said when he told her that everything would work out but yet it didn't. Now she was alone in the Institute and he was in Antarctica probably...probably.... she wasn't able to say the word. She wasn't able to admit that she had committed the same crime that she had condemned Remy to the frozen wasteland for.  
  
_You were everything, everything I wanted, _

_We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it_  
  
It wasn't meant to turn out like this.  
  
They were meant to have the fairytale lifestyle they had worked so hard to try and get. The one they deserved. They had had enough things going wrong for them. Her powers. His past. Surely they deserved a break by now. With all the skill Remy had surely they should have been dealt better cards. But now when they put the cards down on the table at they end of the day all they had was a busted flush, it was supposed to work out yet it didn't. And there they were at they end of the game. They had put all in but came out with nothing. That was the sad story of there life.  
  
_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_

_ All this time you were pretending,_  
  
Everything they had had with one another was mixed and mushed up with memories she had of the massacre. Everything Remy had ever said to her no longer meant anything as he had lied to her. He could have been lying when he said he loved her. He could have been lying when he told her how much she meant to him. None of it made any sense or truth in her eyes. He had lied to her. He had broken her heart.  
  
_So much for my happy ending._

_

* * *

_  
_Its nice to know that you were there_

_ Thanks for acting like you care _

_And making me feel like I was the only one there_  
  
He had given her comfort when she had needed it the most. She hadn't cared about him being a thief. He had held her when she cried. She told him her problems. He had noticed her when she thought she was invisible. She made him feel worthy of love. He had treated her like she was normal when her powers made her isolated. She had taken his side when no one else would defend him. He had seen her among the crowd. She had stood by him. He hadn't cared that he couldn't touch her. She had treated his like an equal. He made her feel safe. She had loved him. He had loved her. But that was over now.  
  
_It's nice to know we had it all _

_Thanks for watching as I fall _

_And letting me know we were dull._  
  
They had almost made it. They had over come so much just to fall at the last hurdle. They had got through it in the past. Why could they have not worked it out this time? The world was against them and the cards weren't in their favour. Nice to know they had had brief happiness no matter how brief it was. But that was over now.  
  
_He was everything, everything that I wanted_

_ We were meant to be supposed to be, but we lost it_  
  
She was sure that Remy LeBeau had been the one. He had been as she had said in the past that he had been her prince charming but even Cinderella hadn't had their problems. She lived in the real world. Dreams didn't come true. It didn't end happily ever after.  
  
_All the memories so close to me just fade away _

_All this time you were pretending  
_  
Remy had cared about Rogue with his entire being. He would have laid down his own life to protect her. He didn't understand. It worked out in the stories but yet here he was. Dying in the cold. Far from home. Far from Rogue. It was all over for him now and there was nothing he could do. He thought they loved each other. It was not enough.  
  
_So much for my happy ending._


End file.
